


A Description of Mithridates - An essay for English

by RewaAllana



Series: Mithridates - A History of a Micronation [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A short Intro, Essey, Gen, Intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana
Summary: (This is a essay to help understand by ideas for my own original work. The essay is by  a fictional student who is tasked to describe his own home country - a micronation Island.)It is the very same Island in "Hempen Halter".
Series: Mithridates - A History of a Micronation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500803





	A Description of Mithridates - An essay for English

A Description of Mithridates

Year 1 Student – Alfonso Evaristo

Essey to describe Mithridates to a visitor or new local:

Mithridates was founded in the early 1800’s. The Island itself was discovered accidently by a trade ship coming back from Belgium to avoid storms. Ruins of a castle and a few houses were discovered but not much is known about it’s early history. It is believed that a community of fishermen once inhabited the Island while the castle was a fortress for navy soldiers or even pirates. The Island was then abandoned and forgotten before it’s rediscovery.

Lord Joseph Obair, whose trade ships founded the Island, then claimed ownership of the Island. Obair is one of the best known early advocates for gay/transgender and religion rights, and he saw this opportunity to create a community that followed his ideals. The British Government declared him immoral and a traitor, but Obair found his supporters. The first locals to join him where a mixture of immigrants, closeted homosexuals, minorities and even poor families eager to get away from their lives in Britain.

The Island itself is mostly a forest. There is a waterfall that many visitors like to see simply called “Falls of Ghosts.” It’s apparently haunted by suicide victims though just how many, we’re not sure. Students in accommodation are not allowed in the forest and anyone caught is made to have a meeting with a child physiatrist.

Although cars are seen, most walk, ride bicycles or ride horses.

Knocklivet

The most well known and established town. It has it’s own port for the boats to come in and a small airway lane though it’s barley used.

Knocklivet is often described by outsiders like entering a historic town. A lot of the houses are very old but well kept. There are small bungalows that have straw roofs but most houses have additional or added present luxuries such as heating and pipes.

They have a tram system that’s been used since the beginning and has only three trams – two working while one is stuffed in the local museum. There’s no tram fare, but one wrong move and you’ll be thrown out.

Horses are very protected and cared for, even when working on carts, carriages or other things. There are strict rules to keep them safe, including a strict work hour and a night ban of them in the streets, and anyone seen hitting or throwing stones at them will be serious trouble. There is a blacksmith named locally as Cole Hills who is also the town’s only “Horse Constable”. He treats injured horses and checks to see if anything happened against the law.

Dallraw

This town is close by, but you need to drive or ride at least eight miles out of Knocklivet. It is a much more modern looking town with fewer horses and more cars. Cars are not allowed to be used after school hours so most use bikes instead. Dallraw was built as the community grew and is still expanding to this day.

This town is 79% deaf so the main language is sign language – most use British while others use the sign language of other countries. Knocklivet also a policy where at least one of your children must learn sign language. Most parents teach all their children it from birth, and all local primary schools and Clarifloors have it as a language subject option.

Limonn

A small village just on the other side of the first town. It is a mill and mining village. While still under the rule of one council, Limonn still has it’s own court and set of rules. Very few students from Limonn come to Clarifloors as work is considered more important than any further education.

I’m from Limonn. I’m only here because I have older brothers bringing in enough money and both my parents wish for me to be a doctor. I intend to do anything but work in the mine or the mill factcory. Even become a teacher.

Clarifloors

Clarifloors was were the ruins of a castle or fortress was found. Richard Hood and his men hid from the British Navy in the ruins before their capture or death and the school was built a few months later, using local investigations on how the original building would have stood. The school is over two hundred years old and is widely regarded as one of the best school in terms of education. It is also controversial for using corporal punishment and other “old style” ways of teaching. All local youths are welcome while the school requests outsiders to pass an examination both of intellect and state of mind as well as a meeting with the Headmaster or mistress who will talk about the school and traditions the student may not be familiar with.

In it’s grounds stand the school church where the Catholics of the community go. Church is not mandatory but it’s “school team” and prefects are expected to attend. There is also a fitness centre and opposite that, the Clarifloors Memorial Building – originally meant to be an “Arts Building”, it was redesigned in the early days as a place for remembrance. It mostly honours students and teachers who have passed on but it also holds the bodies of three “Hero’s of Mithridates”.

There’s also a large area for horse activities. Some of the students and teachers have their own horses and you are free to see them exercise or just munching on the grass. Clarifloors has it’s own vet too.

Ravenhall

The manor built by the community for Lord Obair and now house it’s own leaders. Most leader’s hold the position for life. They have the final say in trades, laws and so forth.

Lord Riando Cross is the leader for now. All leader’s take on the name “Lord”. You used to be able to choose between that or “General”, but it is no longer acceptable after the reign of General Selby.

A small bit of history

One of the first known “celebrities” to join the community was the Scottish artist Ruth Munro. Munro was a seventeen-year-old orphan who was one of the slaves with Richard Hood. Munro’s brothers were also on the Island and due to her well documented “learning difficulties”, she was looked after by the school priest and his wife – Joel and Elizabeth Travesty. Munro’s drawings as well as her life story gained respect and attention, allowing more visitors and donations for Obair. Munro sadly died from both Tuberculous and exhaustion at the age of twenty-four. Upon her death, Munro was honored by Obair as the first official “Hero of Mithridates” for her artistry and the fame she brought to his Island. Her body, along with most of her work, can be viewed at Clarifloors Memorial Building.

Mithridates welcomed refuges and evacuees during both world wars. It never took up arms but it did morally support both Britain and America against the Germans.

Following the Second World war, the death of it’s leader went to public vote. “General” Tiberus Selby was declared leader. Selby’s reign was eight months. He introduced new laws that brought the small country to turmoil.

He believed the disabled should be put to death. Mothers who found their unborn baby would be disabled or “have other problems” were made to get abortions. Children went missing and adults suddenly fell ill from suspicious illnesses.

In Clarifloors, a group known as “The Doves” was formed by students and teachers. Two of it’s most famous members – the brother and sister, Disbar and Rewa Alana – are on display at the same Memorial. Disbar spoke against Selby and has hanged. Rewa – a disabled young girl – assassinated Selby, freeing the country to turn against the council and bury it’s bad past.

It’s been mostly quiet since then. Lord Riando Cross is the new leader. He is a responsible leader but the council had the public split. There are one or two men who are seen as “Selby sympathisers” yet he has done nothing – not even as investigation.

There was also an incident involving the school when an outside police force came to speak to a first year student. Cross’s council went mad and have banned the student from returning home (she’s an outsider) until she finishes her education. Sounds harsh, but she shouldn’t have got involved.

_Mr Evaristo – 3/5_

_Too brief. And your comment on Miss Miller is very misguided. You should be aware that it was the police themselves who broke the agreed upon rules. Watch your spelling!!! As for Miss Miller herself, her own actions are not for you to judge._

_Miss Ramsey _


End file.
